


Blue Eyes

by Purpleflamekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiel - Freeform, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleflamekitten/pseuds/Purpleflamekitten
Summary: Blue Eyes is all he dreams about.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys the next chapter is going to be in third person or I can re upload this chapter in third person let me know which one you would like the best.

Where the fuck am I and why do I have this damn headache?" I said aloud when I woke up to the oompa loompas dancing inside my head. I groaned loudly rolling out of bed. This is the worst, what happened last night? All I can remember is Sam dragging me out. Whatever happened I am sure Sam is completely at fault, he’s gonna pay for this.. I get dressed forming a plan of attack on my soon to be dead brother. Looking around my condo for the last time before heading out the door.  
I full on ninja it to my corner office, when I finally get to there, after what felt like years, I let out a sigh of relief that I got away with it.  
”What are you hiding from Dean?” asked a voice from behind me.  
I turn so quickly I almost fall. “What the hell Sam ? What are you doing in my office?”  
I take a step towards him in order to punch him in the face.  
“What are you doing here Sammy?”  
“I’m gonna give you three seconds to get out of my office before I punch you in the face for doing whatever you did to me last night.”  
He raised his eyebrow with a little smirk that told me he knew something that he probably shouldn’t and that I didn’t know.  
“What do you know you little turd?” I question while running at him to pin him down for answers.  
“You can’t come at me and expect answers jerk.” I scowl at him while sitting behind my desk preparing to work.  
“Get out bitch.”  
“Oh so you really don't wanna know what happened last night?”  
I look up so quickly I might have whiplash in the morning.  
“ What do you know you little demon? There better not be any more videos of me doing the macarena on the internet.” I say menacingly while attempting to get up.a knock on the door saved Sam’s ass. I sighed and kicked him out of the cair so I could sit down.  
“Come on in.” I yell so whoevers on the other side can hear me. The delivery boy walked in, he had gorgeous blue eyes, but I wasn’t focused on that as much as I was focused on the pie he was holding.  
“T-this is for you Sir.” He rushed out.  
“ Whoa, whoa, hold on there why are you running off like a scared little rabbit?” Sam said in a sickly sweet voice.  
“Nowhere.” The pie delivery boy said with more confidence. He looked at me and blushed. I quickly looked away towards Sam who suddenly started cackling.  
“What the hell dude?” I said confused from his sudden erratic behavior.  
“Nothing big brother, I know how this ends.” What the hell was he talking about? Knowing Sammy I probably won’t get a straight answer out of him until he’s done making fun of me for whatever it is. I sigh deeply.  
”Get the hell out of my office Sammy before I have to remove you myself.“ I said knowing the only way I can get any work done is for him to leave. He smirks again and while turning to leave.  
“ I guess I’ll just leave you two alone then.’ With that he slams the door shut behind him. I look at my other guest.  
“I’m sorry about him. I think he might’ve been dropped on his head as a baby.” Blue eyes smiled this dazzling bright smile.  
“I figured you guys are close.”  
“We are.” I say surprised he formed a whole sentence without stuttering. All of sudden he looked nervous again.  
“ I guess I should get back to work.” I look down at his empty cart that should have been filled with food if he had anymore customers. I raise an eyebrow at him.  
“It looks like you’re done, so why don’t you stay here with me, and maybe I can order some more pie while you’re here?” I suggest. He looked alarmed for just a second.  
“N-no I couldn’t, you are very busy and don’t need a distraction like...” He didn’t finish the sentence before he ran out of the room and left me in silence. I slumped down in my chair wondering where it went wrong in the conversation. I look up at the time he was right I did have a lot of work to get done and I might as well get started.  
As the day turned to night I finished up my work and headed home to start briefing new files for the new models for the next year. We have a huge investor coming in tomorrow and I have to make sure that everything is perfect for the presentation. Settling int to work I lost track of time. Minutes turned to hours and I finally I finished the presentation that is guaranteed to get the investment that we want. Without picking up the mess of papers I stretch my aching muscles and head to the bathroom to complete my night routine and headed to my bed. I once again dreamed of dazzling blue eyes and a heart stopping smile.  
I woke up immediately disappointed in my big empty bed.Missing a memory that was never truly there.I shake off the desolate feeling and trudge to the shower feeling more tired than not this early in the morning. Heating the water of my shower up to almost scalding should do the trick in waking me up. After my much need shower i make my daily oatmeal, looking at the time I realize I woke up a good thirty minutes earlier than I woke up yesterday. Lately I’ve been waking up increasingly earlier and it’s starting to mess with my morning routine. I snap out of my daydream and look around the room sighing as I realize the mess I left last night wasn't miraculously vanished like I hoped it would. I get to work cleaning while humming an intelligible tune. When that was done it was finally time to head out to work. I grabbed my keys and walked to my beautiful car. I took a moment to admire her. She was well taken care of and well loved,she was the only thing I had from when my mother was alive and I am determined to keep er in the best shape I possibly can.I slide into her and listen as she purrs on my way to work.I walk into my office and groan when I see my little pain in the butt brother in my office chair with his feet kicked up and just as I was about to cuss him out,he cut me off with the best news I’ve heard all year.  
“I got in.”  
“Got in where?” I asked pretending to be confused as I studied him.  
“Stanford you idjit.”He says with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
“Congratulations kid.” I said beaming with pride.  
“Dean I don’t know what I would be without you. I appreciate you more than you know.”  
I clear my throat and look at the door “Don’t you have work to do? Get out of my office and go do something that doesn’t involve bothering me.”  
When he finally left after a lot more goading I allowed myself to smile widely. I knew Sam was a shoe in to Stanford, hell he could go anywhere he pleases,but to see the joy on his face as he told me the news brightened my day without him even having to try. After a minute of this I get back to work prepping for the big meeting.  
A while later I heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” I said without looking expecting to see Sam in the doorway. I was surprised to see shocking blue eyes instead of the customary hazel ones.  
“Oh hello again.” I say to the obviously hesitant delivery boy.  
“I haven’t gotten your name!” I suddenly remember.  
“C-castiel.” he breathed out.  
“Well Castiel my name is Dean and it’s nice to see you again.”  
He slowly moved closer to my desk to set down the pie I ordered earlier that day down,then he scampered away as fast as he could when I extended my arm out to retrieve the pie from him. I raised my eyebrows as I studied him. Why was he so afraid of me? I make it a point to move slowly as I offer him a piece of the pie.  
“No I couldn’t .”  
“I insist.”  
He sat down almost like he wanted to run from the room ,but politeness was ingrained in him. I took another moment to study him. He was the first person I found interesting since the ‘Lisa Incident’ that I refuse to talk about even to myself. Besides the uncomfortable look on his face,he was angelic with high cheekbones,a strong jaw, and those shocking blue orbs that steal my breath every time I glance into them. He really is interesting and I am definitely looking forward to talking to him more,but for right now I better start a conversation before he bolts out of the room from the sheer awkwardness of the silence surrounding us.  
“So Cas how long have you been working at the company?”  
“A little over a month now,my family moved to Seattle from Boston and I needed to find a job quickly and I saw a listing on the web from your company and thought what the heck I should give it a try and here I am now living the dream of a delivery boy.”  
After he finished speaking he turned bright red and avoided eye contact with me. Why is he so embarrassed? I found the way he opened up to me to be shocking true, but nothing to be embarrassed over. I shook my head and continued the conversation before he could find a reason to run out of the room like it was on fire.  
“Well I’m glad you like it here. We try our best to make all of our employees feel welcome and appreciated from the bottom of our hearts.”  
He snorted as I finished my spiel.  
“You do realize you sound like a recording of the welcome video we had to watch in training don’t you?”  
It was my turn to blush bright red. I have been spending way to much time being in this company and neglecting myself.  
“Well” I said in a weak attempt to defend myself :I did write the welcome video.”  
He burst into peals of laughter at that,but before I could truly appreciate the sound Sam burst in the room and the illusion quickly dispelled.  
“I-i have to finish my rounds. T-thanks again.” He said as he dashed out the door. I sigh and shake my head “I have work to do and so do you.”  
I say pointedly heading to the door holding it open.  
“Movie night at your place as usual?”  
I nod turning back to my desk and groaning at the giant stack of invoices I need to send out. When my lunch break rolls around I head to the break room as customary to my daily routine. I fill up the largest cup we carry in this office with the glorious black Ichor of Life. The rest of the day was filled with meetings and returning emails. When the sky darkened enough for me to call it a day I log off my computer and headed down to be reunited with Baby. I drive her home and spend the evening watching Star Wars: The Last Jedi with Sammy. When he left I went to bed dreaming about mysterious blue eyes.


End file.
